Alex
Alex & Me is a 2018 American fantasy-sports comedy film written and directed by Eric Champnella. The film stars soccer player Alex Morgan in her acting debut and Siena Agudong. It was released direct-to-video by Warner Bros. Home Entertainment on June 12, 2018. It made its television debut on Nickelodeon on September 15, 2018. Plot Reagan Willis (Siena Agudon) is excited about her tryout for the girls soccer club the Crush. However, her parents are preoccupied by recruiting visits for their son Logan, a star on his high school football team. On her way to the tryout, her bike chain breaks, causing her to be late. She tells the coach she plays striker, the position of nemesis and coaches favorite Claire, who is paid by her father for every goal she scores. After being cut from the team, Reagan calls a number of clubs, but all spots have been filled. While tearing down a poster of her favorite player Alex Morgan, she fall off a chair and hits her head. When she comes to, she sees Alex Morgan in her room but thinks it’s just a hallucination caused by the fall. She accepts she is the only one that sees Alex and they begin to train together. Her crush Ben tells her there may be a spot on a team called the Breakaways. At the tryout she discovers the team illegally practices on a field owned by the city. Reagan makes the team and becomes their best player. The city finds out about the practices and they are forced to move to a vacant lot across the street from Reagan’s house. Their coach is replaced by Reagan’s father after the girls find out he is not British and has no experience coaching soccer. The Breakaways begin to win games, trying to finish in the top 4 in their league in order to play in the Diamond Cup, a tournament of the best clubs in the state. Claire finds out the Breakaways qualified for the Diamond Cup and confronts Reagan, threatening to have her father buy the vacant lot where they practice. While Claire tries to tear down the Breakaways banner, Reagan hits her head. When she wakes up, she no longer sees Alex Morgan. Reagan’s team makes it to the Diamond Cup finals against the Crush. The game is played on the field where the US Women’s soccer team practices. Alex Morgan and other members of the national team look on. Reagan scores the winning goal in the final seconds, beating the Crush 3-2. After the game, Reagan meets her hero Alex Morgan and asks her for a favor. Alex makes an appearances at a fundraiser to help the Breakaways raise money to purchase the empty lot where they practice. Cast * Alex Morgan as herself * Siena Agudong as Reagan Willis * Matt Cornett as Logan Willis * Andrew Rush as Tom Bishop *Jerry Trainor as Coach Nigel References External links * Category:Direct-to-video films Category:Films Category:Warner Bros. films Category:Warner Bros. Home Entertainment Category:2018 films Category:American films Category:Sport films Category:Directorial debut films Category:Comedy films Category:Fantasy films Category:G-rated films